No Really, Just Friends
by reimiwrites
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are best friends. There are a few stories, which I absolutely adore, where they start as best friends but they don't take up that much time to show that part of their relationship. I want this story to be the development of their friendship and eventually they will get there. Slowest burning story ever. Probably a lot of time jumps.
1. Chapter 1

They met in 1992, sophomore year. At the beginning of the second semester, he walked into their English class, first period. He was the new kid and he had to go through with the awkward introduction. Being that he was introverted this was always really hard for him. He walked up to the teachers desk to inform him that he was infact the new student. Their teacher, Mr. Novak, began to introduce him.

"Okay, class settle down, this is our new student Fitzgerald Grant, he's from NorCal but we won't hold that against him."

Fitz began to chuckle nervously, then he cleared his throat, "Please call me Fitz."

He had no other option but to sit next to her, in the open seat in the front that no one wanted. He didn't have any of his books yet, they were popcorn reading a section of the The Great Gatsby because no one did their at home reading assignment except for Olivia. They scooted their desks together so they could share.

"Hey, I'm Olivia."

"Hey, Olivia." He said with a forced smile.

It was Fitz's turn to read and Olivia was taken aback by his beautiful speaking voice. Once he was comfortable it was music to her ears. She could listen to him talk for hours. The bell rang just as the teacher gave their assignment tomorrow.

"And do your reading assignment, I am not dealing with this again, be responsible, you guys are too old for this mess," yelled Mr. Novak.

Fitz rushed out of class since he didn't know his way around school and was already going to be late because Mr. Novak held them back.

"Hey new kid, Fitz, wait up."

He turned around confused and surprised that anyone actually remembered his name, it was Olivia.

"Oh hey sorry I am in a rush, I have no idea where I am going."

"Where are you headed, maybe I can help." she offered. He didn't want to be rude but he didn't want her help.

"Chem, with Mr. uh Mr. Keating."

"Oh that's where I am going to, I'll show you the way."

"Are you sitting in the very front in that class too?"

"Yup, and you're in luck there is another empty seat near me." Olivia said.

At lunch Fitz started to panic when he didn't know where to sit.

"Do you know where you're going to sit?" she asked.

He involuntarily scrunched up his face. Where did she keep coming from and why was she always there to his rescue. He didn't know if he should be worried or not, but he was a little annoyed. He definitely didn't have anytime for thirsty girls. Ever since his last relationship he was very cautious when it came to women. He learned the hard way they can be manipulative and just mean, so he always had his guard up.

His look of annoyance did not go unnoticed by Olivia. She was about to let him off the hook when something told him to just be nice to the girl.

"No I don't have a place to sit do you mind if I sit with you."

x

Two weeks had gone by and it seemed that she was his only acquaintance that could have been turned into a friend, one day she mentioned how she didn't have time to make her coffee that morning so he brought her a latte. She thanked him but told him that she didn't drink dairy products, it suddenly made sense to him that she refused to eat anything from school and always had a salad or a pb&j which he relentlessly teased her about. The next morning he brought her a vanilla latte with soy milk. The 5th week into the semester Fitz didn't show up to english class. During passing period she sent him a quick text. She hadn't heard from him, not that they yet texted much outside of class. What she didn't know is that over the weekend Fitz was rushed to the hospital with a case of appendicitis until Mr. Novak informed her class. He was feeling really down about already missing so much school. He wasn't answering any of her texts, so she worked up the nerve to call him it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey," she paused, and in the sweetest voice said, "Would it kill you to atleast text me back, so that I know you aren't dead, a signal or something. That's what friends do. I care about you. I just want to know you are ok."

Now he felt guilty. All he said was, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Where are you? Home? Hospital? I am coming to see you."

"UCLA, Room 221"

The day seemed to drag on, she decided she was going to skip practice. She was unsure whether or not to buy him flowers, she made the decision to bring him balloons instead, and applesauce, she knew that he couldn't have any unhealthy food but hospital jello was a killer.

She asks her mom to drop her off at the hospital. She makes her way to the nurses station and finds his room. She knocks and comes in with balloons in one hand, a grocery back in the other and under her arms she has a stuffed sloth and one of her favorite, not too girly blankets. As she sits the balloons down out of her view, she notices a woman with graying hair sitting in a chair near his bed.

"Liv," he says in a loud but sleepy voice.

"Hey," she whispers. He looks sick and it scares her.

"Hello, I'm Olivia, Nice to meet you," with the stuffed animal and blanket under both of her arms she reaches her hand out to Fitz's mother. This is the Olivia that she has heard oh so much about that past few weeks. To her knowledge Fitz's only friend. She was obviously beautiful so mind immediately went to the suspicion that they were in fact more than friends, or at least one of the two parties thought they were.

"Hello Olivia," she says with a smile on her face, she is happy to meet her but she's exhausted. "It's very nice to meet you too." She turns to her son, "Do you mind if I step out for a little bit?"

"No it's fine, you've been here all day, I'll let you know if I need anything," he says, he wants her to go. She is extremely devoted mother and sometimes that just runs her ragged.

As soon as his mother is out of earshot, "You asshole, I was so worried about you."

"Sorry," he says in an almost childlike fashion.

"Don't do it again." He nods in response.

"Cold?" He nods yes. She unfolds the blanket to the perfect size to put on his lower half. She knows from personal experience that he has to be freezing. She sees the empty cartons of jello on his bedside table.

"Jello, huh?" She chuckles.

"Ugh, Yes, make it stop." She reaches over her back into the grocery back. She breaks one of the applesauce cups out of the back and opens the bag of plastic spoons.

She holds them up with a smile. He returns a weak smile, "You're a lifesaver." He says, she pulls the foil back with a smile on her face and prepares a spoonful.

"I'm 16, I can feed myself you know."

"Oh, hush just let me do it." She is a few spoonfuls in when she starts to tease him with airplane and train noises. She accidentally makes him laugh and it hurts. He begs her to stop and then she feels bad.

"How did you know?"

"Last summer I got my tonsils taken out, they tried to make me eat that disgusting jello. I told them before hand that I was vegan and I didn't want any of their nasty jello, even in my loopy state I recall eating jello and crying about it. I called Abby and she brought me organic applesauce."

She leaned draped her forearms over the side railing of his bed.

"Abby?" he questioned.

"Abby is my best friend, she moved away last year, we still we wrote to each other everyday but it's not the same. I hope we can go to the same college so that we can be together. I try to stay positive even though it's two years away. So much can change between now and then." They fall into a silence, it's not awkward though, oddly comforting for how little they know each other.

"It's freezing in here." He says. She grabs her beanie out of her purse and put's it on his head, she touches his forehead and he doesn't feel warm to her.

"You should be sleeping."

"Thank you Livvie," he says as he drifts off to sleep. It's the first time he calls her by the nickname, she can't say she doesn't love it. She gets situated in the seat previously occupied by his mother. She opens her copy of her favorite novel, The Beautiful and Damned. She was planning on waiting for his mother to get back but visiting hours are almost over.

She sends him a text telling him to call her when he wakes up. She heads out.

When she gets home from school the following day he calls her, sounding in a much better mood.

"You sound better," she remarks, happy to hear it.

"I am better, thank you for coming by, yesterday, sorry I was so out of it."

"Of course, so when are you coming back?"

"Good news is, I get discharged tomorrow, bittersweet news I have all next week off of school next week then another doctors appt on friday to clear me for normal activity. My mom already spoke with all my teachers to get my assignments."

"So can I come by tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, here is my address."

They chat a little longer about stuff that people said at school or the gossip he heard in the hospital that day. She breaks the conversation because she has hours of homework to do and encourages him not to get too behind on his class work.

She doesn't make it to his place after school. This disappoints him. She decides to take the rest of the evening to finish homework, so she can hangout with him the next day if he even wants to.

To her complete surprise Fitz lived a whole two blocks behind her. She figured she would walk, she called him up and talked to him on the way there for safety reasons.

She hung up when she got to his door. She was about to knock when the door opened, it startled her.

"Hey ," she said with her biggest smile.

Mrs. Grant gestured her to come in. She gave her a hug which also startled her. "Thank you so much for coming by it means a lot to him and me too," she said in a whisper. Olivia nodded her head with a concerned look on her face when a toddler no older than the age of 4 came running around the corner. When he saw that there was a guest he immediately recoiled behind his mother.

Olivia noticed his shyness, but she had a way with kids. She knelt down on the floor and asked, "Well who might this be?"

She tried to coerce her youngest son to make conversation with the stranger. He didn't say anything so after a moment she spoke for him," This is Teddy, my youngest son."

"Hello, Teddy my name is Liv." She rose back up to standing height, "I made Fitz some soup. Do you mind if I put it in the fridge?"

"Oh not at all, what kind is it?" his mother asks as she takes the container from Olivia and walks toward the kitchen. Olivia laughs before she starts to explain," It's chickenless noodle soup, it's chicken noodle soup but with out the meat. I wasn't sir if Fitz likes tofu so I left it out. It's really good though, I'm a vegan and I don't know how to cook meat but it's from scratch," she tried to stop as she was starting to ramble.

"I am sure he'll love it, he just ate not too long ago so he's probably not hungry yet, you can go see him, up the stairs first door on the right."

"Thank you Mrs. Grant," she said with a smile and a sigh.

She went to his door and knocked with the softest knock, "Come in."

"Hey you," she said with the biggest smile on her face, as she opened the door. He was sitting on the right side of the bed. She walked around to the left side kicked of her chucks, and sat on the bed folding her right leg while the other one was hanging off.

"Saved by the bell," he said.

"No, you aren't safe, we are over the Great Gatsby now," she sighed, "If you need any help catching up just let me know I don't want you to fall to far behind."

"Why?," he said somewhat defensively.

"What do you mean why?" she said confused.

"I mean why, why do you care if I fall behind, why did you come to visit me in the hospital, why are you visiting me now."

"Because you are my friend and I care about you, I don't want you to be hurt or lonely or fail your classes."

"Why, no one cares about me," he said feeling somewhat defeated, she had no idea he felt this way and this was his first time being vulnerable in her presence.

"Is that how you feel about me? I'm no one?," she said feeling hurt.

"No. no you're not no one you're everything. I mean you're the first person to ever treat me with as much kindness as you have and I want to know why."

"Fitz, as much as I don't want to admit it you're not just my friend, you're my only friend at school. You've been so kind to me, you bring me lattes.," she laughed. "You're smart, you're kind, we love the same movies, the same books, you're basically the male version of me, we may be bad for each other because we don't push each other out of our shy comfort zone, we nurture it. You couldn't have walked into my class at a better time. I have been feeling down all year, on the first day of school I was super bummed when Abby wasn't in my English class, I knew she wasn't going to be there it's just when she actually wasn't there it was real." She was starting to get choked up thinking about Abby, life wasn't the same without her best friend. He grabbed her hand to comfort her, "Sorry, I just, I really miss Abby, but other than that, you're a really good friend, school has already been hell without you, so after this no more getting sick alright. Promise?"

"Okay," he gave her a hand a firm squeeze and let go. "I just ordered the this super cheesy horror movie, wanna watch?" they bonded over their love of serial killer and horror films pretty quickly.

x

In the coming week, Olivia and Fitz had spoken every day on the phone, one day she decided to bring his assignments to him and that was the only time they saw each other. Fitz' post-op appointment was on Friday, February 13th. He wasn't superstitious but he thought is was hilarious.

"Have any plans for Valentine's day?" the nurse that was taking his vitals asked.

"Ha, that would be a no." Fitz said sarcastically.

"You mean to tell me someone as handsome as you doesn't have a girlfriend."

Before he could answer his mom cleared her throat and had a judgey look on her face.

"Come on mom she is not my girlfriend."

"She is a girl that's a friend," his mom replied quickly.

The nurse started to smirk at their conversation. She excused herself and mentioned that the doctor would be in shortly.

Fitz continued, "Why would I alienate my only friend by trying to ask her out on a date, besides, I only see her as a friend."

"Son, why don't you guys just hang out, it doesn't have to be valentine's day, it can be anti-valentine's day, it could a just friends type of hang out or whatever. I have a date."

"A WHAT?"

"Oh who is the parent, it's time I moved on. I've already arranged for a babysitter for Teddy the house will be open. OH! why don't you two cook dinner and watch a movie."

"That sounds like a date mom!"

"A horror film, you both love horror films, you told me that."

"Okay so should I ask her to be my valentine. Lol my pal-entine. That's punny." He giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah maybe don't do that."

"Mom."

"Just ask her to be your valentine in the most platonic sense."

"Okay mom, sounds good."

A victory for her. Olivia and Fitz didn't know it yet but they would get together someday.

x

When Fitz, came home that afternoon, he was trying to work up the nerve to ask to hang out with him the next day and he didn't want it to be awkward. He paced around his room thousands of times, then he began to wonder why he was so nervous. Right, because he could potentially be losing his best friend if it got awkward.

"JUST DO IT!" He said be for picking up the phone. She answered after the third ring.

"Hey you! How was your appointment? Is everything okay? Can you finally come back to school on Monday?" She started firing off questions right when she answered the phone and had yet to give him the chance to speak.

"Ummmm, hey yourself, everything is great, I was actually calling to see if we could hang out before then, do you have any plans for Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"Uh," she began, then he cut her off.

"I know it's sudden and unexpected, I have the house to myself, not that it matters at all I'm not trying to be alone with you or anything, it's just I was thinking maybe we could have a chill friends type of Valentine's day, or an anti-valentine's day, but it is just the celebration of love, all types not just the romantic type, the friend type, we can just chill and eat popcorn and watch horror movies, but because you like them and aren't scared of them, I know some guys are losers and they want to scare girls but you're not scared you're a badass anyways, my point is do you want to hang out tomorrow, we can't just hang and not acknowledge the date or holiday or anything."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Sure, sounds good?"

"Yeah, what time do you want me to come over?"

x


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters obviously don't belong to me but I love them.**

FALL OF '92

Olivia was a brilliant soccer player. She invited Fitz to one of her games and he couldn't stay away. In a short amount of time became a huge soccer fan, even starting to watch professional games. Since the first one he attended, he never missed one of her games, a few times his mom and younger brother would accompany him to be in her cheering section. The season was practically over when they were playing Dos Lagos High School. The previous day Olivia was voicing her concerns to Fitz about playing this team, she deemed them "amazonians" because they were all abnormally tall and muscular. Olivia had a good amount of muscle and was stronger than she looked but her lack of height was not in her favor. She had started doing more sprints in her last month of training because she thought agility and power training would make up for her lack of height. Fitz would often go to the track to support her but often times he just distracted her instead so she started going without him. It was a beautiful day but when is that not the case in Southern California. As was often the case Fitz's mom Camille was there along with Teddy. Teddy loved coming to the games, and absolutly loved to cheer, "LIVVIE, LIVVIE." As Olivia and Fitz got closer so did she and Teddy, she was always extra happy when he was able to make it.

Fitz was nervous because Olivia was nervous, she wasn't lying about how these girls looked. One in particular seemed to have it out for Olivia, she was taking a beating, getting tossed around like a ragdoll. It was the beginning of the second half when it happened. He watched Olivia fall for the 100th time this game, their blue and yellow clashing with white but the last time she wasn't so quick to get up. Immediately went she hit the ground she knew something didn't feel right. Her right leg started to tingle then pain ensued she imagined the worst possible thing. One of her team mates had stayed behind to help her up until she realized she couldn't.

"Oh my god Olivia, don't move, don't move, just stay down ok," her team mate tried to say as calm as possible but Olivia wasn't buying it.

Against the orders of her team mate she propped herself up on her forearms, then sat straight up, she was in excruciating pain but it only got worse when she saw that her knee was dislocated. Her jaw dropped to the floor and the sight of it made her start to panic. Fitz watched from the stands as her facial expression changed from shock, to fear and her team mate Becky, told her to lay back down, then she started to scream in pain with her forearms folded over her eyes, it was like it was in slow motion. He had never heard her make that blood curdling sound before. It took him no time to stand up and run to the field. In the short time, she was out of his sight, the standby EMT's had made their way over to her. He ran on to the field, wearing straight lrg jeans, a white v-neck, a gray jacket with white trim on the zipper, and white vans. The field was muddy so his shoes were disgusting, he probably wasn't supposed to be there but he didn't care about any of that. People are crowded around her which is not good for her she hates crowds. The first clear thing he hears is a woman saying, "Olivia, I need you to calm down for me sweetie can you do that?"

He sees them lift her on to a gurney.

"Olivia, I need you to relax, please." The woman says again, they put an oxygen mask on her because she's hyperventilating. They load her up into the ambulance and motions to his mom that he's going with her.

"I am coming with her." Fitz says to the paramedics.

"Hey Livvie, just relax it's going to be fine."

She is shaking her head from left to right and tears are streaming out of her eyes.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She says in a whisper.

"She's in pain can you do something," Fitz says to the paramedics with his jaw clenched.

"Sorry sir, we can't give her anything for the pain, see if you can get her to relax."

"I am not deaf, I can hear." She says still whispering.

"Livvie, you're gonna be fine just breathe. I know it hurts, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want."

x

Once they got to the hospital Fitz had to go to the waiting area while Olivia got examined. After about 30 minutes a nurse came out to get Fitz.

"How is she?" He said as he stood up getting straight to the point.

"Fitz, right?" He shook his affirmitively in response.

"We have to reset Olivia's knee and she's refusing to let us do it without you there. We need you to stay calm, if you can't do that we don't need you in the room."

"I can do it."

"Okay, she may be a little frantic and a little loopy since she's had some pain meds, we don't need her to know its coming just keep talking to her."

Fitz and the nurse entered the room together.

"Fitz, please don't leave me with these sadists again." she cried.

"Livvie, its alright." He says in a monotone voice, he is getting nervous because he wants to stay strong for her but her dislocated knee is making him sick to his stomach.

X

After her knee was reduced, Olivia had gone for more x-rays and tests to rule any further procedure or surgery. Fitz and his mother came back to bring her favorite flowers, pink peonies.

"Hey you."

"Hey handsome. Hey sexy. I believe in miracles, you sexy thaaaaang," she started to sing and his widened.

"Liv, what did they give you? I need some of that."

"Fitz, I love you, you're the best friend EVER," she sang.

"I heard that," said a red head also holding pink peonies.

"AAAAABBBBIIIGAIL." Oliva sang.

"Hello I am Abby. Olivia's ."

x

Abby and Olivia hadn't seen each other in over a year. Abby was supposed to be at Liv's game but her flight was delayed by a few hours, it took her a while to figure out what happened to her and she finally tracked her down. Through many letters and phone calls Olivia explained that she was becoming really good friends with the new guy at school. Not once in those letters or phone calls did she mention how good looking he was, Abby thought. Fitz and Abby quickly became aquainted and it immediately got awkward for Fitz. He knew she had Abby and Abby was her number one but to finally meet her made him a little jealous. She was always just a thought, an idea but now she was a real person to him.

"I am so happy," Olivia said tearing up, she was still hysterical from the pain meds.

"My two favorite humans in the whole entire world are here, BOTH OF THEM, CHRISTMAS CAME EARLY." At that point she was shouting.

Both of them started to shh her.

"WAIT! DID WE WIN THE GAME?" She screamed.

"Yes Livvie you won, now lower your voice, I don't ever want to see you on drugs or drunk you're ridiculous."

"Wooohoooo, it was a good day, hey I love that song, just waking up in the morning gotta thank god, I dunno but today seems kinda odd," Olivia started rapping the song and moving her hands along with the lyrics. Both Fitz and Abby covered their mouths and tried to hold in their laughter.

"No barking from the dog, no smog, " she paused momentarily, "Yeah right in Southern California no friggin way."

"and momma cooked a breakfast with no hog, cuz I don't eat that shit. I got my grub on but didn't pig out, finally got a call from a girl, HA! no I didn't."

"She's a mess." Abby whispered to Fitz.

"Such a mess." He responded.

"Well Ms. Pope, " the doctor interuppted.

"Yes," she said.

"You're very fortunate, we don't need to do any surgery, the tech is going to splint you and give you crutches, and then they will discharge you. Take care."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room when Abby's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Mrs. Pope...her knee...they said she should be able to leave soon...its room 542...fifth floor, to the le-...I will come find you...see you in a bit."

"Excuse me, I will be right back."

x

"Fitz," she whispered he sat on the edge of her bed opposite of her bum knee.

"Someone is getting sleepy."

"Thank you for coming you're the best." Her eyelids were heavy so she closed them.

"Liv, promise me something." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered even quieter than before.

"No more hospitals for either of us, please, it's too much."

She let out a small laugh, as much as she had the energy for.

"Promise."

"Thanks, you damn near gave me a heart attack. I was so scared when you were hurt. You're super strong though, I'm really proud of you, and you played a great game."

"Thanks Fitz." She opened one eye to smile at him then shut it again.

"Okay, enough sap, I am gonna get out of here, since you have Abby and your mom is coming I will call you in the morning alright."

"Alright, thanks."

"Love ya kid."

"Love you back." She said as he exited her hospital room.

x

Abby and Liv took over one of the guest bedrooms of the first level of her family home. They were in full sleepover mode, still having fun even though Olivia was injured. They had made huge plans to get as much as possible out of their short time together. Practically all of it was off limits, seeing as Olivia had to stay off of her leg while.

"Call your boy toy and tell him to bring us lunch."

"Abigail, he's not my boy toy, he's my friend."

"I bet he'll do anything for you."

"Yes, including bring us lunch."

x

Olivia's mom let Fitz in and showed him where the girls were camped out at then headed back to her study. They were both laying on the bed watching Pretty Woman on the TV.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope." Fitz said as he sat their food down on the dresser that was also holding the tv.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." She replied to him totally unsure as to what he was on about.

"Abigail." Fitz said.

"Fitz?" Olivia said, confused.

"You're just laying here and your leg isn't elevated? Where are the extra pillows?" Olivia pointed the closet, Fitz opened the door and grabbed three pillows out and gently placed them under her leg. Abby looked at them with suspicious eyes.

"Have you been putting ice on your knee?" Olivia's lack of response gave him all the information he needed to know.

"That's a no." He said as he left the room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen peas and wrapped them up in a towel. He walked back into the room.

"Ice. 3 to 4 times a day." He said holding up the ice pack and putting it on her knee.

"Do you want to lose the splint and the crutches?" Before she could answer he answered for her.

"Ice 3 to 4 times a day AND elevation, understood."

"Sir yes sir."

"Aye aye captain." Abby joined in.

"Okay...Pretty Woman, seriously?"

"This is a girls sleepover, you're more than welcome to join if you don't criticize our movie choices."

"Coming up next is When Harry Met Sally." Abby added in her best 'sports announcers voice.'

"Come on you know you want to, I won't tell anyone at school that you sat though a chick flick marathon and enjoyed it." She said as she patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

"Are you sure it's okay with your mom?"

"Yeah it's not like we're gonna," Olivia stopped at the sight of the smirk on his face.

"You're disgusting." She finished.

x

Olivia went to school the following Tuesday, she was still on crutches and was coming to terms with the situation. She finally realized she would be out for the rest of the season and even though it was almost over she was still really down about it. In addition to that, Abby left back to Paris the previous day so she was just in the worse possible mood. Even though she was a really athletic young lady she found it very difficult and frustrating on crutches, it slowed down her usually quick walking pace. She was on her way to first period before the bell sounded because being around that many people in her situation was sure to make her anxious, she worried about how she was going to deal with the rest of the day not to mention the next 6-8 weeks.

"Livvie, wait up." She heard him call out from behind her. He had her latte in his hand.

She tried to smile but she couldn't, she was overwhelmed. Even though they had been friends for under a year at this point, he could see it all over her face.

"I'm walking you to all of your classes today," he said while she stared at him blankly.

"Give me your backpack, I know that thing weighs a ton."

"It does not weigh a ton."

"Olivia, it weighs an actual ton, that's not healthy, you seriously don't even need half the stuff in there it's ridiculous hand it over."

It was a complicated process, for her to get her backpack off while on crutches, normally a simple task transformed into a juggling act. She leaned on him, physically. He started to feel sorry for but he knew he had to figure out some way to get his friend to feel better.

He had his backpack over one shoulder, and hers on the other with the latte still in his hands. Her teacher was already in the classroom so she sat down and threw her crutches on the floor.

"Good morning Ms. Pope," her teacher voiced a little to cheery for her liking.

"Morning," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Vanilla soy latte, extra hot but probably now luke warm, sorry."

"Thanks," Olivia said. She lifted the cup and stared at it for a little while before she took a sip. Her mood was dropping dramatically and it wasn't even first period yet. She even tried to dress up to make herself feel better on the inside but that definitely did not work.

"Okay, you are straight up in Eeyore mode today."

She didn't respond.

"It could be worse, not sure how, but it could be." He said in his best Eeyore voice.

He started to laugh nervously when she only responded with a glare.

"You look beautiful today." He said sincerely, but she didn't take it that way.

"Fitz stop, just leave me alone. I don't need you to walk me to class, I'm fine I don't need you. Go away."

He was really hurt by what she said but he knew deep down she didn't mean it and she was just hurt. Fitz left without saying anything, frustrated himself, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

x

By the end of school Fitz decided to go over to Olivia's to see if she just needed to vent or something. He knew he probably pushed her over the edge trying to cheer her up.

When he rang the doorbell Olivia's dad answered the door, which took him by surprise because he's always away on business. Fitz didn't know all the details of her parents relationship, Olivia didn't really talk about it. From the outside looking in they didn't look too happy together, extremely distant infact, but Olivia never suggested anything bad was ever going on with them. You never what really goes on behind closed doors.

"Hello Fitz, come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Pope. Sorry to come by unexpected, Olivia didn't seem like herself today, I wanted to come by and check on her."

"You're a good friend, she's in the guest room down the hall. Door open."

"Thank you, Uh Mr. Pope, I didn't quite think this through, I brought her food the only problem is that it's frozen."

"That is a problem," Eli replied.

He has a sense of humor, Fitz thought, that's where Liv must get it from.

"I don't know how to, do you just microwave it or..."

"Oh she loves these, tell you what I'll fix it up and bring it her, can you make enough for the both of us?"

"You mean you're going to eat this garbage?"

"It will make her smile," he said with a smile trying to convince him.

"Okay, door open." Eli replied just happy that Olivia had a friend to get through this rough patch.

"Yes of course. Thank you."

x

The door to room was already partially open, Olivia was laying on the bed facing away from him. He could hear the sound of her sniffling so he let himself in and of course as per Mr. Pope's request door open, because a girl and a guy can't just be friends. Olivia knew he was there because she heard him say hello to her dad when he came in. He walked on the other side of the bed to face her and kicked off his shoes, when they made eye contact she covered her face with the pillow she was clutching. She didn't want to let him see her cry and she was embarassed at how she treated him. This day was a mess and to top it off she was now worried about losing his friendship. He lay down to face her, and gently pulled the pillow away.

"Sorry kid, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"Why are you here?" She asked, without any malice intended.

"I was worried, you didn't seem to be in a good place today."

"But I was so horrible to you." She started crying and he reached up to wipe her tears away.

"Like I said, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Yeah I do, I've never seen you this down, I don't know how to make you feel better."

"Why are you so nice?" she said with faux frustration.

He laughed and they both sat up.

"Ok no more Mr. Nice guy, what did I tell you about elevating this leg? and ice." He started as he propped her leg up with 3 pillows like he's done before.

"3 to 4 times a day," she said before he could even get it out.

Unbeknowst to them, Eli had been listening to almost their whole conversation as veggie burgers don't take that long to prepare. He saw his true intentions with Olivia, friendship. He made his presence known.

"Okay we have two veggie burgers," he said as he held the plates in both of his hands.

"Oh, I got it, thanks Mr. Pope."

"Two?" Olivia asked.

"No thank you, I'll come back with the peas." He said quietly.

"Two?" Olivia asked again.

"There are two of us aren't there?"

"You're going to eat one too?" She could barely get it out before the smile crept on her face.

"HA! I knew it! I knew that would make you happy."

She tried to stop smiling but she couldn't. He handed her both plates while he picked a movie to watch. Since he sat through their chick flick marathon, she let him pick.

"You have Goodfellas?"

"That is an excellent choice," Eli said as he came back with the frozen peas for Olivia's knees.

"Ok we're watching Goodfellas then."

They rested against the headboard while eating their veggie burgers. Fitz thought it was absolutely disgusting but Olivia was so happy so he kept kept eating it even pretending to enjoy it.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think. Song used was "It Was a Good Day" by Ice Cube. I am really interested to hear what you have to say! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
